


Getaway Weekend

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Getaway Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCapaldianEmpress01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/gifts).



When the courier arrived at your workplace you were confused as hell. You had only 1 more hour before your day would be over and your week holiday would begin. But this was unexpected. 

There’s a car picking you up in an hour. PC

That’s all the courier delivered. One small note. Your co-workers made some suggestive remarks but you shrugged them off. Peter was already off on location filming and you accepted that he wouldn’t be able to spend your holiday with him. You’d had a long chat on the phone the evening before. It just wasn’t the same as the nights shared together on the couch lounging together that quite often wound up in long make out sessions. The times that he was forced to be away from home weren’t that often and bearable. The timing on this one was just horrid though. 

Work over, you clocked out and said goodbye to the office for the next week. Out front, there was an airport limo waiting with the driver standing there, your name on the card. The smart-dressed man held the door for you and closed it behind you. Then, you were off. There was another card beside the bottle of champagne.

Sit back and relax. Everything is taken care of. PC

What was that silver fox up to now? you thought to yourself as you poured a glass of champagne. It wasn’t the international airport that you were pulling up to soon enough. It was the domestic airport and the limo was pulling up to a small business jet. The driver let you out and collected a small travel bag from the trunk with a garment bag. The captain helped you aboard the small jet and the driver had stowed your luggage for you. 

The flight took off and then you were in the air. A steward was serving you a light meal accompanied with a light champagne. When you went to lift the blind of the window the steward stopped you. ‘Sorry, ma’am. It’s to be a surprise.’ You shrugged again and relaxed with an offered magazine. 

The flight was only a few hours and when the jet landed, the steward was there to help you off the plane. Again, another airport limo was waiting on your arrival. Luggage and garment bag collected, you were being whisked off again. Another card was set in the car.

Almost there. PC

You couldn’t tell where you were. It was mildly disconcerting not knowing where you are but you trusted him. Then the car was pulling off the road and onto a dirt road. This was becoming even more curious. As the car came to a stop, you were advised to wait a moment in the car. The driver was out and the area was dark. It was a ten minute wait before the car door was opened. The driver leaned in and politely advised that you would need to be blindfolded for a few moments.

With the blindfold gently tied behind your head, the driver helped you from the car and laid your hand on his arm. There was a gravel walk that you were led down, blind. The only sounds were the soft noises of wild nightlife. As you got closer you could hear the sound of a fire but then you were past that and you were in a small home.The blindfold came off. ‘Your clothes, ma’am. If you could change into the clothes in the garment bag and knock when you are changed.’

Agreeing, you unzipped the garment bag to reveal a red silk wrap dress. Pinning back your hair, you slipped into the dress. Changed you knocked on the door and the driver was there again, blindfold back on you were being led again. Now the fire was close by you and you were being sat at a table. 

The driver’s steps faded and then a minute later another set of footsteps, heavier and right behind you. Still blindfolded, you felt Peter’s hands on your naked shoulders and a shiver went down your spine. When he kissed you on your neck, you wanted to just melt back against him. Long fingers undid the blindfold and you were greeted by the sight of a large fire and a small table laid out for two with a lovely meal ready for them. 

‘I couldn’t stand the thought of not spending at least some time with you on your holiday.’ Peter smiled at you. ‘I’ve got the next day off and thought I could at least spend it with you the right way even if I can’t spend the whole week with you.’ He opened the champagne and poured you each a glass. The fire crackled, warming you despite the light wrap you wore. Dinner was oysters and when he revealed the chocolate covered strawberries for dessert and pulled his chair to be beside yours, you were feeling flushed. His long fingers were delicate picking up a strawberry and holding it for you to bite it. You offered him one, his lips wrapping around it before he bit it close to your fingers. Teasing you, his tongue brushed against your fingertips. 

Dessert finished and the last of the champagne poured into their glasses, Peter was taking your hand and leading you to a pile of cushions and blankets near the fire. He helped you to the makeshift bed and then, handing you the glasses, he stretched out beside you and took you in his arms. 

Curled up against Peter’s long, lean body you let him stroke your arm as you sip the rest of your champagne. He sipped his champagne and then kissed you on the lips. The bubbly taste of the champagne on his lips sent another shiver through your body. He had just the barest hint of stubble on his face, knowing you liked the rough feel. Your finger traced along the line of his jaw and then over his lips. His eyes glinted with love as you gazed up into them. He finished the last of his champagne and then, taking your empty glass from you, placed them out of the way just to the edge of the bed. 

His large hands slid down your arms and then to your hips before guiding you on top of him. When his arms surrounded you, you were finally able to melt against him. Your bodies were made for one another, fitting together beautifully. Your hands were on his face, stroking him as you kissed him. Your lips tugged on his, sucking on him lightly before teasing your tongue between them. Drifting from his cheeks, your fingers found his silvery soft curls to tangle in them. 

You could feel his arousal now, pressing into your thigh. Your own growing heat must surely be felt by him. Must be because his hands were moving over your hips, then to your buttocks and then gripping the light fabric of the dress he had provided for you. The warmth of the fire was now direct on your bare bottom. 

Your fingers were freeing themselves from his hair to slip to his belt but before you could work on it, he was easing you off of him to lay you on your back on the soft cushioned bed. You knew why he chose this dress now, he knew exactly where to tug to let it fall away, easily parting to leave you naked for him. Sitting up, he slipped his shirt off and you were reaching to unbuckle his belt. You’re too impatient now, wanting to love him so badly but he wasn’t going to let you get away with that. With a finger lightly swatting the tip of your nose, he took over removing his belt and then his trousers, getting up only long enough to slide them off. Peter smiled at your soft gasp as you note that he wasn’t wearing pants. 

Naked, he moved atop you once more. Slowly he took up kissing you again, his lips were soft with just that bare rough stubble tickling you. His long fingers, the callouses were just rough enough to make your skin tingle. The sensitive erogenous zones that he knew so well to kiss and stroke made you tremble and sigh. When his mouth moved to the spot between your breasts to kiss and tickle you, you couldn’t help but whimper with delight and clutch his waist to pull him down closer to you. 

Peter knew the signals, knew the height you had hit now from his sensual touches. He knew that you were ready for him. You already knew from the throbbing heat of his aroused state that he was ready. Peter was easing into you, making love to you gently and with such tenderness. He was such a considerate lover, pacing himself perfectly to bring you to an intense orgasm. When he joined you in his own orgasm you held him in your arms, stroking his back as he trembled before lying beside you.

The fire warmed your quickly cooling skin after the intense heat the two of you had created with your love-making. Peter’s long arm was around you, holding you close to his side. With his free hand, he took hold of one of the large blankets and pulled it over the two of you. 

‘Wait until you see what I have planned for breakfast, my love.’ Peter said softly with a kiss on your nose. You smiled and cuddled against your beautiful, silver fox.


End file.
